Smile
by Andi-Rei
Summary: Hey Shika, did you know that a fake smile only uses two muscles? Because the eyes aren't smiling, you know?" Ino just wanted to see him smile.


**_AN: Disclaimer. I do not own Naruto or its characters.... Obviously...._**

**_However I do own the plot-line for this ShikaIno fluff drabble...._**

**_First time doing a Fanfic... (a little nervous) ._**

* * *

He never smiled. Not once.

Okay. So that was a lie.

He never _**truly**_ smiled. Not a real smile, not a smile with teeth and crinkling eyes. Not the kind of smile that reached you deep down and made its victim's smile too. No, that was a Naruto smile, a smile of determination. A smile of genuine happiness.

His smile, was nothing like that. His smile was the bare fleeting curl of his lips, the faintest tilt upwards at the corners, usually only at one side. Because anything more was too taxing, too 'troublesome.' And that's what he told her.

But she would be damned if she would let it stay that way.

Ino marched with a purpose, with a destination in mind. She was a woman on a mission, an important one, and she would not be deterred. Nothing was going to stand in the way of her getting Shikamaru Nara to smile. Nothing! Why you ask? Because she knew something the genius didn't, and she was going to prove it to him. Right now.

"You're wrong!" Ino said, when she reached him, arms crossed underneath her chest. Shikamaru opened one lazy eye, gazed up at his blonde teammate and shut it, before muttering under his breath. Deliberately slow, he sat up, yawned, scratched the back of his head and then slowly opened both of his eyes. He fixed Ino with an irritated expression. Well?

"You're wrong." She said, again. This time quieter than before, her voice more controlled. "About what?" He watched wearily as she put her hands on her hips. A haughty gesture. A gesture full of confidence, one he'd seen many times over in their childhood. " Smiling isn't too troublesome." Petal-pink lips smirked. "Did you know that it takes more muscles in the face to frown than it does to smile? So it would be less troublesome to smile than to frown all the time right? I know how you just hate troublesome things Shikamaru so I thought I would help you out." Here, her lips parted, all flashing teeth and glinting eyes, a smile that taunted. A smile of victory.

"Ino" Shikamaru said with a sidelong look. " A genuine smile takes two muscles to crinkle the eyes, two to pull up the lip corners and nose, two to elevate the mouth angle, and four to pull up the mouth corners. Total: twelve."

"A frown needs two muscles to pull down the lips and wrinkles in the lower face, three to furrow the brow, one to purse the lips, one to depress the lower lip, and two to pull the mouth corners down. Total: eleven. "

Her smile slipped from her face, a blank expression taking its place. "Is twelve more than eleven Ino?" He asked innocently. " I forgot."

Ino bit her tongue, opting to sit next to him instead of answering such an obvious taunt. It was his way of paying her back, after all, you get what you give. "Hey Shika" She spoke quietly, she wasn't the kind of girl to stay silent long. Of course not, because then she wouldn't be the loud mouthed, bossy, pain in the ass he knew her to be. "Did you know that a fake smile only uses two muscles? Because the eyes aren't smiling, you know?"

"Hnn"

She hugged her legs and rested her chin on top them. " Isn't that sad though? I mean, if someone only fake smiled… They must be really unhappy right?"

He shrugged, a lazy roll of his shoulders. "Maybe that kind of person just doesn't feel like smiling." Ino, is being really serious about this smiling thing huh? How troublesome.

"But Shikamaru" She pursed her lips together in a grim line, "Look, Ino. People are like those clouds." He nodded his head toward the sky. "You can't control them or turn them into something they're not. Troublesome women."

She frowned, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Still…" Ino stretched out next to him, "I think you should try smiling more Shika."

"Stupid. What made you come up with a conclusion like that?"

She turned to face him propping herself up on her elbow. "Because you never smile, not really. You always have this really unhappy look on your face, except for when you're cloud watching you know? So I thought if you smiled more, you would be happier."

Shikamaru placed his arm over his eyes, struggling not to laugh. His lips parted anyways.

"Che. How troublesome."

No way. Ino sat up on her knees to get a better look at him, it couldn't be. Only it ways. Nara Shikamaru was smiling. It wasn't big like naruto's or cheeky like Sakura's, it wasn't one of those lazy curls of his lips either. This smile had teeth, it had a subtle kind of warmth to it something that made you want to roll around and bathe yourself in it. That was Shikamaru's smile.

"Eh? Shikamaru…Are you smiling?" Ino lifted his arm from his eyes, to make sure. "You're smiling!" She grinned, inching her face closer to his. "Does this mean you're really happy this time?"

"Ino…" He mumbled, "You're too close." The blonde woman rolled her eyes, ignoring his pervious statement for her own excitement. "But you really smiled just now, so I must have made you happy right? "

Damn it, why did she have to keep saying such cute things?

Ino's mouth opened, pearl white teeth peaking out behind her pink lips. It wasn't one of her flirtatious smiles, like the ones she used to give Sasuke or even Sai. It wasn't a teasing smile or one of victory, the kind where she had just gotten her way and was so damn smug about it. This smile was soothing, yet inviting at the same time. It wasn't slow and sensual, but it seduced him all the same. That was an Ino smile, the real Ino smile. A genuinely happy smile. A care-free smile.

And that was something the Nara boy couldn't resist.

Ino blinked in surprise as her former teammate forcefully pulled her down to him, attaching his lips firmly to hers.

Oh. The way his lips moved and coaxed her own, begging them to dance with his. And dance they did. Slanting over and over, opening and closing. She bit playfully on his lower lip, sucking on it softly before releasing it with a soft pop. "Troublesome woman." He murmured, pulling her on top of him.

Ino felt his lips part against hers as he gingerly placed her leg on the either side of him. Her own lips started to part as she tried to return the kiss, it was hard though when he did that. Because when your lover smiles against your lips its contagious, and you can't help but smile back. Which is exactly what she did because Ino realized Shikamaru only truly smiled when he kissed her.

An intimate smile.

A lazy smile.

A comfortable smile.

A kiss that smiled.

And Ino was just fine with that.

* * *

**_Heh. Hope you enjoyed it. If not I'm sorry, this was my first attempt after all..._**

**_Please take the time to review. Because I would like to know what I'm doing wrong or right. _**

**_Probably should have gotten a beta for this....Hmm, oh well!_**

**_Thankyou for reading! ^^_**


End file.
